Tú, esa rubia, o una taza de café
by Jettz
Summary: Todo empezó cuando ocurrió aquello... el atropello. Todo empezó cuando James Potter, accidentalmente, mató a la hermana de Lily Evans. L&J . AU


**"Tú, esa rubia, o una taza de café" **

**Prólogo: El accidente que NO quería cometer **

* * *

Nada se acaba dos veces. Nada. ¿Por qué? Porque jamás vuelve a empezar. Porque nunca las cosas vuelven a su punto de inicio, aunque intenten fingirlo. Porque cuando aquella asquerosa e inmunda cosa que se hace llamar vida te da la mano, media vuelta, y patada en el traste, es cuando descubres el verdadero significado de todo.

¿Y qué es todo?

Nada.

* * *

James Potter se detuvo por décima vez consecutiva, en medio de la carretera. Algo andaba mal, y con su auto. Su querido y preciado auto. Lo intentó echar a andar nuevamente, pero un molesto chirrido le devolvía el intento, dejando claro lo indiscutible; no podría avanzar.

Salió, dispuesto a no dejarse vencer tan fácilmente, y comenzó a examinar la rueda. Estaba impecable. Las llantas; impecables. Todo impecable. Entonces... ¿Qué demonios pasaba?

Volvió a su asiento, e intentó, otra vez, poder salir de aquel lugar. Nuevamente, fracasó. Los insultos y gritos, provenientes de las personas no "contentas" con su inminente parada, se multiplicaban cada vez más, desconcentrándolo.

"Idiota." "Mueve el trasero." "Estúpido papanatas, apártate." "Tengo un atizador y no dudaré en usarlo." "Mueve tu cucú."

James se volteó, extrañado. ¿Mueve tu cucú¿Había escuchado bien? Pues una anciana, alta y de facciones toscas, se hallaba cantándole a viva voz.

- ¡Mueve tu cucú¡Mueve tu cucú¡No lo pares de menear!

"_Merlín",_ pensó el chico desesperado. _"Sácame de esta"._

Alzó la vista al cielo, en un vano intento de querer ver algo extraño, exorbitante. En realidad, no sabía que estaba esperando, porque los autos nuevos y de calidad no solían caer del cielo. Aunque eso era mejor que nada, claro.

Pero Merlín parecía estar de siesta o jugando al luche. O estaba haciendo cualquier otra cosa, más importante que ir y salvar a un buen y apuesto chico de una posible muerte súbita.

¿Volvemos a la Tierra?

El número de insultos iba en aumento, ganándose ya partidarios al asesinato, otros a la multa y otros, simplemente, al... placer. En realidad, en esa categoría solo entraba la vieja que cantaba "mueve tu cucú". Pero igual vale.

"_Mierda. Mierda. Mierda."_

James, ya harto, se paró sobre el asiento del convertible, con una leve adrenalina en su cuerpo, y se decidió de una vez por todas.

- ¡ESCUCHEN, TROPA DE INEPTOS! – Chilló con fuerza, captando la atención de todos los espectadores, ahora sorprendidos. - ¡SI QUIERES QUE ME MUEVA, AYUDENME!

Silencio absoluto.

Nadie parecía dispuesto a ayudar.

Todos se quedaron en sus asientos, cómodamente, menos cierta anciana lujuriosa, que se levantó apenas habló el chico, y ahora corría con emoción hacia a él.

- ¡Yo lo ayudo¡Yo lo ayudo! – Gritó con excitación.

James frunció el ceño, comenzando a sentir la molestia de vivir aquella situación miles de veces.

- Si, claro. – Le comentó con sarcasmo a la anciana, cuando ya estuvo lo bastante cerca. – Entre usted y yo podemos hacer grandes cosas.

La mujer abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Luego, en su boca se formó algo parecido a una mueca de horror. Se volteó hacia los ahora-no-tan-furiosos hombres insultantes, y se puso a chillar como poseída.

- ¡SE ME INSINUÓ¡SE ME INSINUÓ!

James abrió la boca, sorprendido.

- ¿Qué? – Fue lo único que logró articular.

Pero una tropa de hombres no parecía tener deseos de dar una respuesta. Se bajaron todos del auto, presos de la rabia, asco, o el gusto de golpear a alguien, y avanzaron con paso decidido. Luego, sacaron sus antorchas, quemaron el auto, sacaron sus afiladoras y... y... Bah. Luego, no hicieron nada.

James comenzó a vérselas negras. Realmente, el nunca fue una persona temerosa, ni nada que se pareciera. Pero aquella expresión desquiciada que se hallaba en algunos rostros, era realmente... aterradora.

"_Merlín",_ suplicó. _"Ayúdame, Merlín"._

Y el gran mago, que justo había ganado su partida de luche contra Elvis Presley, estaba tan, pero tan contento... que le ayudó. Total, algún día se lo cobraría.

James llevó una mano a la palanca, sin esperanza alguna, y el auto echó a andar. Al notar esto, el corazón de James se llenó de una creciente e inminente alegría y adrenalina, junto con el pensamiento que cruzaba su mente: corre.

Tomó el volante con decisión, y presionó al acelerador con fuerza. Salió disparado, sin control alguno de sus actos en el auto, y siguió avanzando a la velocidad de un rayo.

Hasta que ocurrió... _eso._ Hasta que se cruzó... _ella._

Una mujer chocó con brutalidad contra el auto de James, volando por los aires y yendo a parar al frío y sucio suelo.

Nadie pudo hacer nada para evitar aquello.

¿Qué se le podía hacer?

Así fue como lo quiso Merlín. Así fue como conspiró el cielo y los ángeles. Así fue como apostó Al Pacino. Así fue... como murió Petunia Evans.

* * *

**Pues... aquí el prólogo. En cortito, por ser simplemente la instroducción. Prometo que los demás cap. serán más largos. **

**¡Nos vemos!**

**  
**


End file.
